<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always love you... by Oikawa_and_Iwazumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784678">I will always love you...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi'>Oikawa_and_Iwazumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Iwazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe just maybe.... things aren't always as they seem... even the people you think you know the best might be a lot different than you think...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yamaguchi tell me the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My father always said life was like a book.... you could never know what's coming next unless you've already read it before......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"TSUKKIIII" Yamaguchi yelled running in the Gym with a big smile on his face, "huh? Oh yams what do you want?" Tsukishima asked turning to look at the shorter boy. "Do you remember what today is??" Yamaguchi said bouncing up and down in excitement, "uhhh" Tsukkishima was thinking he was trying to remember what today was and why Yamaguchi was so excited. "Is it someone's birthday today or something?" Tsukishima asked looking confused at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked up at him "you... dont remember do you...?" Yamaguchi asked settling down "i- well... I dont even know what your talking about yams" Tsukishima said still looking at him. "O-oh... right.... yea hah...." Yamaguchi said looking down at the floor..."I'll just go then" Tsukishima said turning around and started walking towards the locker room. "Right... yea bye..." Yamaguchi said walking the other direction.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>~a little while later~</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Uhhh daichi is it just me or is something up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?" Sugawara said turning to look at his captain "yea... something is definitely up... maybe we can ask them about it." Daichi said looking at his former classmate and his crush. "Yes! We should how can we fix it without knowing what's wrong?" Sugawara said walking towards Yamaguchi. </p><p>"Hey Yamaguchi!" Sugawara said walking up to the green haired Male. "Oh behind suga!" Yamaguchi said forcing a smile on his face. "Hmmm yams can I talk to you in private?" Sugawara asked "oh! Sure!" Yamaguchi said following his upperclassman.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>~In private~</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>What's did you want to talk to me about suga?" Yamaguchi asked with a confused look on his face "Yamaguchi I want you to be real with me okay?" Sugawara said looking Yamaguchi deep in the eyes, "Oh? Yes of course suga!" Yamaguchi said smiling softly. "Good now what's up with you and Kei?" Sugawara says looking Yamaguchi straight in the eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's been going on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You cant hide from me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I- uh...." Yamaguchi didn't know what to say he cant just expose himself to Sugawara right now! He might hate him! So the only thing he thought of was to lie and hope he believed it. "What do you m-mean suga?" Yamaguchi asked with a worried expression on his face, "I mean what's. Up. With. You. And. Kei?" Sugawara said in a stone cold voice, Yamaguchi stared to panic he didn't know what to say next. "I-I i-i..." before he could try and say anything he bursted out crying, Sugawara was surprised to see this so he rushed to his side to keep him from falling over. "YAMAGUCHI! OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sugawara says helping him stand straight "I-i" Yamaguchi try's to speak still crying "H-he doesn't remember..." Yamaguchi says still crying.</p><p>Sugawara was confused, "Remember what?" He asked. Yamaguchi didn't know if it was the right time to expose him and Tsukishima but what else can he do? "Me and tsuki anniversary..." Yamaguchi said starting to cry even harder. Sugawara was confused. What did he mean anniversary? There friend anniversary? Maybe like a animals dead or birthday? Sugawara was not ready for what he heard next. "me and tsuki are dating.." Yamaguchi said looking down at the floor. "W-what?" Sugawara was stunned Yamaguchi and Tsukishima? Well it's not that much of a surprise but still YAMAGUCHI AND TSUKISHIMA?!?! Kei actually said yes to dating someone?! That's a judge surprise! "Huh!?! He always seemed like he was the widow person? Like he's gonna die alone or something.." Sugawara said looking at Yamaguchi. "H-hah he's not really like that once you get to know him." Yamaguchi said looking up.</p><p>"Well I mean I'm not surprised he's nice to you, you guys have been friends since childhood! You guys have gotten very close it would have been unbelievable if he never caught feelings!" Sugawara said smiling lightly looking down at the smaller boy. "Heh I guess so..." Yamaguchi said looking up at Sugawara smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AUTHORS NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALRIGHT YALL LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD ADD SMUT OR LEMON TO THIS CUS IM DUMB AF</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>